What Might Have Been Part 1 and 2
by angela evans
Summary: What if Max had had to leave Seattle after Blah Blah Woof Woof . . . . (Part one of the Alternate Future)
1. Default Chapter Title

"What Might Have Been, The Prologue" Part 1  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; they belong to James Cameron, and this story is not intended for profit, blah blah woof woof . . . . Rating: PG-13 Author: JeanneMarie Haight, 12/16/00 (Angel33296@aol.com)  
  
[This is the beginning to What Might Have Been. It's 2 years before the scene in WMHB. It takes place right after "Blah Blah Woof Woof", so the date is 2019.]   
Scene 1, 2019, Logan's  
  
Logan looked at Max. "You're leaving?" It wasn't really a question.   
  
"I have to. Lydecker's not gonna stop looking for me just because he has Zack," she reminded him.   
  
"I know, I just . . .well, I wish you could stay here where I can keep an eye on you."   
  
"I promise to stay out of trouble," she said, a smile curving her full lips, "as long as you do."   
  
Logan wheeled over to her and took her hand. She let him. He looked at her for a long time.   
  
"Then this is goodbye," he said finally.   
  
"I hate goodbye," Max said bitterly. Logan looked at her. Were those tears????   
  
"Until we meet again, then," he told her, unable to look her in the eye. Who knew when, or if, that would be.   
  
"Ok," Max leaned in and kissed him, hungrily. She drank him in, needing to fill herself with his taste. Logan kissed back, wanting to pour himself into her until they were one being.   
  
"Gotta blaze," Max said when she finally pulled away, and was gone.   
  
Scene 2, 2019-2021  
~ Max's Story ~   
(Her POV)  
  
So, I left him there. Left him staring after me. I knew that he wanted me to stay, that he still needed me. But I don't want to be needed. I can't be needed.   
  
I got on a bus in Seattle and never looked back. When I got to New York, I changed my name. And my hair color. Zack would approve.   
  
Now I'm Angela Evans. But I'm no angel despite what my boss says. I got a job in a diner. Ella, my boss is always saying, 'Your name fits you, you are an angel.'   
She likes me 'cuz I'm willing to work extra shifts. Hey, its not like I've got anything better to do, and a girl's gotta support herself. In the city, Tryptophan is expensive. And I'm not making money from robbing people. I haven't robbed anyone since I met Logan.   
  
Logan.   
  
Ok, so I did look back.   
  
Scene 3, 2019-2021  
~Logan's story ~  
(His POV)   
  
I should have gone after her. I probably wouldn't have caught up to her, but at least I would have gone after her instead of sitting here, helpless and empty.   
  
Sitting here. At least I can do more than that now. It's been a year and a half. I haven't adjusted to Max being gone - I don't think I ever will. I have adjusted to Karen and Brandon, though. They've been here for a whole year now almost. I found Karen shortly after Max left.   
Karen's husband was killed by some men working for Edgar Montoya, a guy I'd been after for a while. She came to me with information, hoping that, as Eyes Only, I could help her.   
  
I can't help anyone, though, not with out Max. But I've been protecting Karen and her son, Brandon. He's a year old. His father never knew him. Makes me wonder what Max's mom went through. And Max, never seeing her mom.   
  
I've gotta stop thinking about her. Max is gone. Gone for good, just like my sleep at night. Max is gone. Gone.   
  
I'm sure she never looked back. Why would she? She's not the type to get attached. Not like me.   
  
Karen's great. She's always there. If I could ever stop thinking about Max, who knows? And Brandon is cute. Makes me wish I had a son.   
  
I sit here at my computer, where I've written a hundred unsent letters. To Max, of course.   
  
I've gotta start focusing on what's here, not what was. But I can't get that dream out of my head. The one where I held her in my arms and we danced to Sibelius' Valse Triste.   
  
Valse Triste. Sad Waltz. How right Max was. It describes our life together. It ended; it was only as long as a dance. Now I'm sad.   
  
No. I will not think about her. Karen. Brandon. There, see? I can do it.   
  
Max.   
  
Scene 4, 2021, a week before the scene in What Might Have Been  
~Max's Story ~  
(Her POV)   
  
I said I'd never go back. And I meant it.   
  
Sorry, Logan, but I'm not a superhero. I couldn't even save myself.   
  
I'm no angel, as I've said.   
  
So why am I on my way back to Seattle?   
  
Logan?   
  
No.   
  
Eyes Only?   
  
No.   
  
Cindy, Herbal, and Sketchy?   
  
No.   
  
Kendra?   
  
No.   
  
Zack?   
  
No.   
  
Lydecker?   
  
No.   
  
Guilt?   
  
No.   
  
Ask me again why I'm going back.   
  
Logan?   
  
Sure, why not.   
  
Scene 5, 2021, just after the last scene  
~Logan's Story ~  
(His POV)   
  
Yesterday, out of the blue, Bling asked me two things.   
  
One: Did I love Karen?   
  
My answer: I don't know.   
  
Two: Would that answer be different if Max had never left?   
  
My answer: I don't know.   
  
I don't know a lot of things anymore.   
  
Then he asked me how I'd feel if Max came back.   
  
I told him it wouldn't change things. That I wouldn't care.   
  
He just smiled. I think he knew I was lying.   
  
Was I lying?   
  
We'll never know, will we?   
  
Scene 6, 2021, Logan's  
(This takes place right at the end of the last scene.)   
  
A knock interrupted Logan from his reverie. He looked up, expecting to see Bling or Karen standing there.   
Instead, it was Max.   
  
"Hey," she said quietly. Logan stared at her. She hadn't changed much in the two years she'd been gone, except she was thinner. He immediately wanted to take care of her. But he wouldn't allow himself to.   
  
"Hey yourself," was all he said. Max noticed that except for the circles under his eyes, he hadn't changed, either.   
  
For the longest time, they just looked at each other.   
  
Logan was the one who finally broke the spell. "So, um," he cleared his throat, "I bet Cindy and Kendra were happy to see you. As well as Herbal and Sketchy."   
  
"I wouldn't know," she told him, "This was the first place I came to since I got here."   
  
"Oh, when'd you get in?" Logan tried to sound casual.   
  
"Five minutes ago," she responded, looking out the window.   
  
"Well, um . . . would you like something to eat? A turkey sandwich?" he tried.   
  
"No thanks," she told him.   
  
"Oh, okay."   
  
"So, how's the Eyes Only thing goin'?" she asked.   
  
"Fine. Its great. . . yeah, great," Logan said, sounding as if he were trying to convince himself. 'Great, Cale,' he scolded himself, 'You really sold that one.'   
  
"That's good," she said.   
  
Logan took a deep breath before opening his mouth again. He had to be careful. Unfortunately, Karen spoiled his chance.   
  
"Logan?" she called, walking into the apartment, "I told Bling that I'd cook supper tonight. How's Brandon?" She stopped short when she saw Max.   
  
Max stared at her, until it was almost impolite. The she turned her head and refused to look at Logan.   
  
"Max, this is Karen Parker. Karen, this is Max Guevara, an old friend," Logan said, feeling the tension rise between the two women.   
  
"Hi, Max," Karen said calmly, "It's nice to meet you."   
  
"You, too," Max said a little too sweetly. She turned to Logan, "Well, I see you're busy. Gotta blaze," she said turning for the door.   
  
"Max, wait!" Logan called, standing up to go after her.   
  
She turned and was startled by the sight of Logan standing. It took a lot to shake her.   
  
"You're doing well, I can see," she said. Then she walked out the door.   
  
"Damnit, Max!" Logan went after her, but she was already gone.   
  
Scene 7, 2021, Kendra's  
  
Max walked straight into her and Kendra's apartment without paying much attention to anything. She was still burning over Karen's living with Logan. Her head told her she was being irrational. But her heart knew better.   
She walked into her room and dumped her bag on the bed. Then she walked back out into the rest of the apartment. She checked the refrigerator. Empty. Max smiled to her self. Typical Kendra, hiding the good stuff somewhere.   
'Speaking of Kendra,' Max thought, 'where was she?' The door was open, so she had to be somewhere in the apartment.   
  
"Kendra," Max called   
  
"Kendra's not here," a girl with red hair said, coming out of the bathroom, "Can I help you?"   
  
Max tensed. Who was this? "Who are you?" she finally asked.   
  
"Tara. Kendra's roommate," the girl answered.   
  
"Nevermind," Max said, turning to go, but she bumped into someone.   
  
"Max?!" came from an astonished Kendra.  
  
Scene 8, 2021, Kendra's   
(continuation of previous scene)  
"Max, when did you get back?" Kendra asked, hugging her, "I missed you."   
  
Max was a little stunned, so it took her a minute to reply, "Um, I just got in, actually. I came here and . . . "   
  
"Ooh, you met Tara!" Kendra cut her off, "I didn't know when, or if, you were coming back, so I got a new roommate. I needed the rent money, Max, it wasn't personal or anything. Anyway, this is Tara Clarke, my new roommate," Kendra turned to Tara, "Tara, this is the famous Max Guevara."   
  
Max became immediately alarmed. "What do you mean, famous?"   
  
"Kendra told me a lot about you," Tara said, "You were her favorite roomie."   
  
"Oh," Max said, relaxing and shaking Tara's outstretched hand. Max noticed that she had an unusually firm grip.   
  
"I just got some coffee, real coffee this time, not that silly imitation," Kendra announced, "Stay and we'll have a cup," she invited Max.   
  
It was tempting, but there were other people Max still had to see and Logan would probably be there any minute, looking for her.   
  
"Another time," she told Kendra, "Right now I gotta blaze. Goin' to see Cindy, Herbal, and Sketchy."   
  
"Oh, ok," Kendra replied.   
  
Max grabbed her bag, "If Logan comes by, I was never here," she said.   
  
"Max! Wait!" Kendra called after her, but the only one who answered the call was Logan. Max was already gone.   
  
"She run out on you, too?" he asked.   
  
Scenes 9-12, 2021, Jam Pony   
  
Max walked into Jam Pony, carrying her bag over her shoulder. She looked around. Not much had changed.   
Normal was the first person to see her.  
  
"Well, Max, how nice of you to drop by. After 2 years," he said.   
  
"Hello Normal," Max rolled her eyes.   
  
"Don't roll your eyes at me, young lady! After listening to the boneheaded excuses your dim brained ex-coworkers gave me as to why you weren't showing up for work, I replaced you."   
  
"Yeah, well, I want my job back," she said.   
  
"You want your job back? Just like that?"   
  
"Okay, it was an emergency. I couldn't contact anyone, and I'm really sorry, but can I please have my old job back? I'll work double shifts . . . " Max wheedled.   
  
"Well, I'll think about it, in the mean time here," Normal handed her a box, "Clean out your locker."   
  
Max took the box and walked over to her old locker; surprised that Normal hadn't cleaned it out already. With a laugh she realized that he probably wouldn't touch their lockers with a ten-foot pole.   
  
She found Original Cindy at her locker.   
  
"Well, well, if it isn't the long lost Max Guevara, back from the great beyond," Cindy commented, "Where you been girl?"   
  
"Long story."   
  
"Well, I don't have all day, homegirl," Cindy said, placing her hands on her hips, "Dish."   
  
"Okay, I had to leave town for a while. I went to New York. But I had to come back," Max gave her the short version.   
  
"Mmhm, you left your boy toy here," Cindy reminded her, "You had to come back and get him."   
  
"Logan had nothing to do with it."   
  
"Right. But I'll bet he's been lost without you and you've been the same way," Cindy insisted.   
  
"I wouldn't know," Max mumbled.   
  
"What was that? Speak up girlie."   
  
"I wouldn't know. There's a woman there, living with him," she explained.   
  
"Another woman tryin' to move in on your man and you're here cleaning out your old locker and beggin' on your hands and knees for your job back?" Cindy raised an eyebrow.   
  
"He's not my man, I could care less," Max informed her, but she blushed ever so slightly. Cindy caught it, but Max was saved by Sketchy, who had just come back from a run and spotted her.   
  
"Max!" He cried running over. He hugged her. "Man am I glad to see you!"   
  
"What have you gotten yourself into this time?" Max asked.   
  
"Whatever it is, I'm not dealing with it," Cindy told Max, "It's your turn."   
  
Sketchy finally let go of Max.   
  
"What do you need?" Max asked him.   
  
"Nothing, Can't a guy just be happy to see an old friend?" He grinned.   
  
"Not if It's you," Max said.  
  
"Seriously, Max, I'm not in trouble," Sketchy told her, "Just happy to see you! We thought you'd gotten in big trouble! Or worse."   
  
"Sketchy's telling the truth," Herbal said, walking over, "He's not in any trouble. Where have you been?"   
  
"Miss Maxie went on a road trip," Cindy told him, "But she's tight-lipped as to why."   
  
"I can't tell you guys, not right now. I gotta bounce before Logan gets here. Put in a good word for me with Normal and I'll tell you later," Max said gathering up her belongings.   
  
"Now why are you avoiding Sir Logan, Knight in Shining Armor?" Cindy wanted to know.   
  
"Can we talk about this later?" Max pleaded, "I really need to get outta here before he comes."   
  
"Ok, sure thing, babe, but Original Cindy will know the whole story in the not so distant future, right?"   
  
"Of course," Max promised her, "Oh, um could I stay at your place for a couple days?"   
  
"I'd love to help you there, Hun, but Cindy finally got Lickety Chick to agree to a night at her place."   
  
"Okay, I'll find another place then," Max assured her.   
  
"You could stay at my place," Sketchy offered.   
  
"I'll pass, thanks," Max said, "I'm out."   
  
Logan arrived three seconds later and was greeted by the knowing faces of Cindy, Herbal, and Sketchy.   
  
"Just missed her, right?" he said.  
  
"She just went out the back," Cindy informed Logan, "But I need to talk to you. Why is Original Cindy is hearing that you've got another chickadee livin' in your house in the sky? Cindy feels very upset on her homegirl's behalf. And Cindy even thought you were worth keeping." She blocked his path. Herbal and Sketchy backed her up.   
  
"Cindy, Karen's a friend and that's all," Logan said, "And I need to find Max and tell her that."   
  
"Original Cindy is not convinced, but she'll leave it up to Max to forgive you or not." She moved out of the way, "Good luck finding her."   
  
"I think I know where she went. Excuse me, gentlemen," Logan said to Herbal and Sketchy. Herbal moved off to the side, dragging Sketchy with him. Logan followed Max's trail out the back.  
  
****To Be Continued in Part Two******  



	2. Default Chapter Title

"What Might Have Been, The Prologue" Part 2  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; they belong to James Cameron, and this story is not intended for profit, blah blah woof woof . . . . Rating: PG-13 Author: JeanneMarie Haight, 12/16/00 (Angel33296@aol.com)  
  
Scene 13, 2021, top of the Space Needle  
  
(Max Voiceover)   
So, everyone's moved on. I expected Normal to replace me. Even Kendra. But Logan? The way we left things was complicated. I'm still not sure what 'things' are. I'm sure he figured I was never coming back. I certainly thought so. But there's something about this place. I'm starting to think Zack is right, that we shouldn't get attached. Maybe I can fix that, but its not gonna be easy. But then, I never have had it easy.   
  
(Max gets up and jumps off the edge, in a perfect dive. She catches herself at the last second and neatly lands and disentangles herself from her climbing gear.)   
  
"Nice dismount," a voice behind her said. Max whirled to face its source. It was Logan.  
  
Scene 14, 2021, bottom of the Space Needle   
  
Max quickly reviewed her options. She knew she could out run him, but then he'd just track her down again. "Hello," she said quietly.   
  
"Max, you ran off before I could explain, and well, you're very hard to catch up to," Logan told her, running a hand through his hair. Max wanted to reach out and do the same, if not more, but she stopped herself.   
  
"Yeah, well I needed to think," she told him, "a lot has happened since I left."   
  
"And we need to talk about it. But first, how are you Max?"   
  
"I'm ok," she mumbled.   
  
Logan regarded her through knowing eyes, "No, how are you really?"   
  
"Bad day," Max told him, "And I'm not talking about . . ." she gestured around her.   
  
Logan knew what she meant, and he'd already seen her trembling. A seizure was coming on. He looked up at her stoic face, "C'mon, I'll buy you dinner. And a nice tall glass of milk."   
  
"I'm not really up for a night out," Max told him. She smiled sadly, almost apologetically.   
  
"Ok, then, how about dinner at my place. Just the two of us."   
  
She accepted the offer, "Alright, but why do I suspect that this isn't going to end with dinner?"   
  
Logan just smiled at her.   
  
Scene 15, 2021, Logan's  
  
Sweet little fighter  
Sweet little scar  
Sweet little fire in my heart . . .  
A place for you somewhere (Tara MacLean)  
  
  
The song playing on Logan's CD player was hypnotic. Max felt herself drawn to the sultry sounds of the voice, lamenting a lost love. The room was lit by candles, at first by choice then by default, as the city experienced yet another brownout. Max looked up to find the eyes that always spoke the truth to the citizens of Seattle intently watching her every move.  
  
"So, um how did you meet Karen?" Max attempted to be light and breezy with the question, but it still held weight.  
  
"She came to me. She had some evidence against Edgar Montoya, a drug lord I'd been after for some time. Her husband had collected it and given it to her. He was killed by some of Montoya's men. Shortly after Karen came to Eyes Only for help," Logan told her, "The evidence was enough to put Montoya away for life."  
  
"But she's still here," Max commented, displeased.  
  
"Max, you know it's not always over when we think it is. Montoya's the kind of guy who knows how to get things done, even from the inside."  
  
"And you're such a knight in shining armor that you couldn't turn away a damsel in distress, right?" Max purred, but there was a dangerous edge to it, "Or do you like picking up strays? One's as good as another right?"  
  
"Ouch," Logan smiled at her, "You were supposed to check your weapons at the door, Max. And you know that's not true. No one's as good as you."  
  
You said You said   
There's never been another   
Like me Like me   
There's nobody like me (Tara MacLean)  
  
Max stood up, ready to leave, but she was shaking so bad that both of them knew that wasn't an option.  
  
"Stay here," Logan whispered, "And we'll talk in the morning."  
  
Max crashed on the couch, too weak to walk much farther. She fell asleep listening to the sultry tones of the singer on the CD.  
  
Check your weapons at the door  
You don't live here anymore  
For a heart cannot repent  
When it doesn't know it's spent  
Its lifetime beating itself to death  
  
There you are still as stone  
Stretching skin over bone  
Well they say I've lost my will  
But I'm just standing still   
In a world that swallows cowards   
For the crime of killing time  
  
I'll be checking out the scenery   
From as high as I can be  
Come let faith be your garden  
Always changing always still  
Still breathing  
  
There you are in my mind  
Pale from living underground  
Divided and divided  
Until no one can be found  
Nothing left to break down  
  
I'll be checking out the scenery  
From as high as I can be  
Come let faith be your garden  
Always changing always still  
Still breathing   
-Divided  
By Tara MacLean  
  
Sometime later, when Max was asleep, Logan walked by. He stopped and saw that she was resting peacefully. He pulled a blanket over her small frame and gently brushed some of her dark curls off her face.  
  
"Goodnight Max," he whispered.  
  
Scene 16, 2021, Logan's, The Next Morning  
  
Max awoke to soft sunlight streaming in the window. She felt better. This was not one of the worse ones. She took hold of her bag and pulled on her vest, preparing to leave when Logan's voice stopped her.  
  
"Morning Sleeping Beauty," he said, smiling at her.  
  
She half smiled back and shouldered her bag. "I've gotta blaze. Thanks for dinner."  
  
"Max, hold on a moment. We didn't finish our conversation last night," Logan reminded her, "But I have something to ask you in the meantime. Or offer you, actually."  
  
"What?" she was curious, in spite of herself.  
  
"Stay here. I know you need a place to stay, now that Kendra's got Tara there. And Cindy's, well, Cindy is occupied," Logan said, "So I'm offering my other spare room, for what it's worth."  
  
"Thanks, but I'll find my own place. And you've got other things to deal with," she said, in a thinly veiled reference to Karen.  
  
"Max, where else are you going to go?" Logan reminded her of her options. She started to protest, but he stopped her with one word. "Stay."  
  
"Fine." She put down her bag. "Look, I've got to go play nice and beg Normal to give me my job back."  
  
"Ok, just come back," Logan told her, "Or I'll have to inspect your belongings to make sure you aren't leaving a bomb."  
  
Max smiled. They were back to their old banter. "What you don't trust me?"  
"  
No, actually, I'm not in the habit of. . . ." He was cut off by Karen's entrance into the room.  
  
"Breakfast is ready. Oh, hello Max. I hope you'll stay and have some pancakes," Karen was all sunshine and smiles. Max wanted to wretch.  
  
"No thanks, I'm off to work," she told her, than added in a voice only Logan could hear, "I hope."  
  
Scene 17, 2021, Jam Pony  
  
Max walked into the messenger service and headed straight for Normal's desk. He wasn't there. Max was about to leave when he popped up from behind the desk, holding a cat.  
  
"Mangy thing! Get out," he said, carrying the cat toward the door. It meowed in protest. Max felt sorry for it.   
  
Returning to the desk after depositing the cat outside, Normal turned to Max. "Well, I suppose I can find something for you to do. Here," he handed her a broom, "start sweeping."   
  
Max groaned, but she took the broom and headed off towards the spot where Normal had pointed out.  
  
Later that day, Max approached Normal at his desk.   
  
"Normal," her voice was syrupy, "Do you think I could go out on a run? The others barely have time to catch their breath."  
  
"Max, Max, Max. If I gave everyone who came strolling in here after two years their job back, you know what we would have?" He didn't give her a chance to answer, "Anarchy! No one would listen to me! It would be chaos, and then no packages would be delivered! You have to earn your job back. Now go, dust the . . . er, dust or something," he waved her off. Max heaved a big sigh. This was going to take all of her patience.  
  
But she was saved. Lisette, the girl Normal had hired to replace her, came limping in. "Took a dive off that pothole outside. I can't ride," she told Normal, "My ankle is sprained, badly." She smiled apologetically and handed him the package she'd been sent to deliver, "You'll have to get someone else."  
  
Normal took the package. "Lovely. And I suppose you want to go home or to the emergency room, right?" Lisette nodded. "Fine, go." She disappeared as fast as she could, limping out the door. "Cindy!" Normal cried, "Got another one!"  
  
"Cindy's out on a run," Max reminded him, "So are Herbal and Sketchy." And everyone else, she added silently.  
  
Normal surveyed his options. "Ok, take it." He thrust the box at her, "Now."   
  
Max grabbed it and raced for a spare bike. "Gotta blaze," she grinned.  
  
At the end of the day, Max was happy. She'd done six runs and won her job back. She was walking out the door when something soft bumped into her. She looked down. It was the kitten Normal had thrown out that morning. It really was cute, a small black thing. It sort of reminded Max of herself. It looked at her and meowed.   
  
"Poor thing," she crooned, picking it up, "Normal can be a grouch, but you can't let him get to you." The little cat tried to climb into her jacket. Max laughed. "I guess that means I have to take you home."  
  
Scene18, 2021, Logan's  
  
Max walked in and smelled dinner. So did the little cat in her jacket. It struggled to get free. Max helped it and set the kitten down on the floor. The little feline ran into the kitchen. Max found Logan in his computer room.  
  
"Hey," he smiled at her, "How'd it go?"  
  
"Good. I got my job back. Did six runs. Oh, by the way, do you mind if we get a cat?"  
  
"Great," Logan told her. Then it dawned on him what she'd said. "A cat?!"  
  
"It was at work," she told him, "I couldn't just leave it there."  
  
"You're going soft in your old age, Max," Logan commented. He felt something jump on his lap. It was the kitten. He smiled and reached out to pet it. The cat batted at his hand, but her claws weren't out. Logan looked at Max, "I think you two were from the same litter. She's just like you."  
  
Karen waltzed into the room. "Dinner is ready." Max's cat took one look at Karen and hissed, running to Max. She picked it up. "Good kitty."  
  
"I hope you're not going to bring that to the table," Karen was disgusted.  
  
"That is my cat," Max informed her, "Her name is Sibelius."  
  
"Let her keep it," Logan said to Karen, "Sibelius is her cat."  
  
Karen sniffed. "Fine." She flounced out of the room.  
  
After dinner, Logan rummaged in a closet and came up with a pre-Pulse VCR and a movie. They made popcorn and sat down to watch the movie. Logan seated himself on the couch. Karen, barely beating Max to the living room, settled herself next to Logan. Max sat in the armchair, sulking. Later, when Karen got up to go to the bathroom, Max snuck over to the couch and curled up next to Logan. When Karen returned, she gave Max evil stares, but sat in the chair. Max put her head on Logan's shoulder and he put his arm around her. More than he'd done for Karen, Max noticed.  
  
Late that night, the eerie calm in the apartment was shattered. But not by Max and Karen.   
  
Scene 19, 2021, Logan's  
  
The men rappelled off the roof to the living room windows. There were five of them, all in black from head to toe. Silently, one motioned to another. The second man handed the first, who appeared to be the leader, a glasscutter. Then he cut a hole just large enough for a man to squeeze through.   
  
In her bed, Max stirred slightly when she felt the cold air upon the back of her neck.  
  
All five of the men silently entered the apartment. The leader motioned two of them towards Logan's computer room. The others moved off to the bedrooms. But one of them bumped into a table, sending a glass dish to the floor. It crashed audibly.   
  
For one tense second, no one moved. The air was still.  
  
Then, Sibelius, who had been sleeping right next to where the dish had crashed, howled and ran to Max. Brandon started crying in his crib, awakened by the noises. Max, Logan, and Karen sat upright in their beds. Max and Logan met in the hallway outside Karen's door. Max motioned to Logan to keep Karen and Brandon quiet, then moved off like a lioness stalking her prey.   
  
Karen had opened her door. "Logan what is . . . " she began, but he shushed her. He took Brandon from her arms and took them both back into the room.  
  
Max met the first three in the hallway. They seemed surprised to see her, but their surprise was quickly replaced with annoyance. A girl, they thought derisively. Max started fighting, using a series of kicks and punches to deftly disarm them and knock them out. She pushed one out the window when he stood up to threaten her again.  
  
At the sound of breaking glass, the other two came out of the computer room. They saw Max and prepared to take her down. But she was too quick and strong for them. She flipped the first over her shoulder and then swept the other's feet out from under him. One tried to pin her arms to her sides, but she snapped his arm, breaking it. They saw it was a losing battle and signaled a retreat. The four that were left followed their compatriot, who Max had pushed out the window. Max watched them. It had been a suicide mission.  
  
She knew that they had been there for Karen. Montoya had sent them to kill Karen, and Logan too. Max was sorry in a way that she'd had to stop them.  
  
Karen came running out into the living room, with Logan behind her, still holding Brandon. She looked at Max and the disarray the room was in. Logan made eye contact with Max and sent her a look that said keep your mouth shut.  
  
"You!" Karen yelled pointing an accusatory finger at Max, "This is all your fault!"   
  
Scene 20, 2021  
~Karen's Story~   
(Her POV)  
  
She is dangerous. I know that she was the cause of tonight's 'activities'. Logan refuses to see it.   
  
Logan. I came to him for help and he was wonderful. And then, just when I thought that no man could make me feel like Gabriel did, Logan stirred up those feelings. I loved him. And I'm pretty sure he loved me.  
  
Until she came along. She ruined everything. I knew who she was and what she meant to him. But I hopped that those buried feelings had been extinguished, or that she'd come back to extinguish them.  
  
But no, she couldn't stand the idea of another woman having him, so she dug her claws into him. I don't think she really loves him. He's just a toy to her.   
  
In that moment where I pointed my finger at her, I knew it had come down to making him choose. And if I wasn't careful, he'd choose her.  
  
Scene 21, 2021, Logan's  
  
Max stared at Karen, her anger burning.   
  
"You!" the woman continued, hysterically, "Everything was fine until you came! You ruined it all! I put up with the cat. I hate cats! But that wasn't enough. And then because of you these . . . these evil people attack us! What are you????"  
  
Max's anger hardened. "You're the reason they came here," She told Karen, her voice dangerously controlled, "They came to kill you. I should have let them."  
  
"You conniving little bitch! Why would any one want to kill me??? It was probably your drug dealer, coming to collect on what you owe him. I've seen you popping those pills!!!" Karen was shrieking.   
  
"I am not a druggie," Max informed her.  
  
"Then what are these?" Karen asked producing Max's bottle of Tryptophan from a pocket in her bathrobe. "Tryptophan. Is that what you people are doing these days? Is crack not good enough?"  
  
"Give me those," Max snatched the bottle from Karen's hand and put it in her pocket, "It's for my seizures."  
  
"Sure, Max, tell yourself that. I've had it. I want you and your mangy animal out of my house!"   
  
"It's not your house," Max said quietly, in a tight voice.  
  
Karen took a step towards her, "It's not your house either."  
  
"I was here first." Max reminded her.  
  
"You left," Karen retorted.  
  
Max's hand itched to rearrange Karen's face. "But I'm back."  
  
"It's too late. Get out!!! Now!" Karen screamed. She picked up Sibelius, who had come to see what the noise was and threw her out the door. The cat landed in the hall, meowing for Max.  
  
"I have been very patient with you," Karen informed Max, "But not anymore. You're only here because you can't stand to see another woman with him, not because you really love him."  
  
"Bitch," Max spat.  
  
"What did you just call me?"  
  
"Bitch," Max repeated. Karen's hand flew out and slapped Max before any one could stop her. Only through sheer willpower did Max not hit her back. Karen would prove what a bitch she was on her own.  
  
Logan had had enough. "Karen!" He yelled.  
  
She turned to face him. "Me or her. You pick, because you can't have both of us!" She took Brandon from Logan's arms and walked back to her room.  
  
Max looked at Logan. Their eyes locked in an anguished glance. Max was breathing heavily and there was a red mark on her cheek where Karen had slapped her. Logan inhaled sharply and turned his head away. Max sobbed, and a hand flew to her mouth to stop the uncharacteristic show of emotion. She ran. Logan went to Karen.  
  
Scene 22, 2021, Logan's  
  
Logan found Karen pacing in her room. When she heard him open the door, she turned to face him.  
  
"Logan," she breathed. She crossed the floor and moved to embrace him. He stopped her inches from his lips.   
  
"No," he said pushing her away, "There aren't any words to describe what I'm feeling."  
  
"But," Karen chewed on her lip, "You can't love her."  
  
"What you did was uncalled for. Slapping her? Calling her a drug addict?" Logan turned away from Karen's gaze, his anger thinly veiled and barely controlled, "You're lucky she kept her cool."  
  
"But Logan, she lead those men to our door," Karen protested, "She created this mess."  
  
"No, she didn't. They were after you Karen. Max saved your life. None of this is her fault, it's mine. I should have stopped that fight before it began."  
  
"Then fix it. Me or her."  
  
"Her." Logan smiled to himself, Bling would be proud that he finally admitted it.  
  
"What?!"   
  
"You heard me," Logan told Karen, "Her. H-e-r. I made the mistake of not going after her once. I'm not gonna do it again." I just hope it's not too late, he thought.  
  
"No, Logan, please . . ." Karen was crying. She reached out to him.  
  
"Goodbye, Karen," he said. He stopped to look at Brandon for the last time before walking out the door, closing it forever on Karen Parker.  
  
Scene 23, 2021, Logan's  
  
Logan found Max staring out the window into the pouring rain, Sibelius in her lap. She was petting the cat absently.   
  
"So this is where you ran off to," he said coming up behind her.   
  
"I came here to think," she said sharply, "By myself."   
  
"Max, what's wrong?" he asked carefully, his voice full of concern.   
  
"Whatever gave you that idea?" she replied weakly,   
  
"I know you, Max, what is it?" he asked again.   
  
"I told you. Nothing. Spare me the lecture, ok?"   
  
"Max," he began. Her shoulders slumped a little, a sign she was giving in.   
  
"I'm . . . nobody needs me anymore. Kendra's got a new roommate, someone else is doing my runs at Jam Pony and hanging out with Cindy, Herbal, and Sketchy, and you - you're already walking again," her voice was soft.   
  
"Its all that supercharged Manticore blood that did it," he joked. Then seriously, "Max, you didn't expect to be able to go away and for things not to change," he said gently.   
  
"Yeah - time stops for no woman," Max quipped, attempting a laugh.   
  
"You didn't want to be needed," he reminded her.   
  
"Yeah, . . . but now I'm not. And I don't like how it feels," she mumbled.   
  
"Max, you're still needed," he told her.   
  
"Yeah?" she turned to face him, displacing Sibelius, "By who?" she demanded.   
  
"Me."   
  
"Right. I've seen you and Miss I'm-Perfect together. Your little homecoming queen. You went after her, not me. And I've seen you holding Brandon. Tell me you don't wish he was your son." Her defenses were back up.   
  
"Max, Karen is just a friend. That's all," he said, putting emphasis on the last part.   
  
"I'm sure you are," she replied. "Real good friends." The way she said it made Logan burn.   
  
"Max!" he almost swore, "I need you! Can you get that through your genetically enhanced skull? I. Need. You."   
  
He waited.   
  
"Me? You need me? A messed up attempt at cloning when you could have the instant perfect family with Miss Blonde-Hair-and-Blue-Eyes?" She laughed bitterly.  
  
"Max, whether you like to admit it or not, you are human. And I need you."   
  
"I don't need nobody," she replied, turning away.   
  
"Max, you do. You're human. You're also very jealous of Karen for no reason. I already told you that it's not her I'm in love with."   
  
She turned back, "I don't get jealous."   
  
"You do too," he told her, "But you don't have to be. I love you."   
  
She just looked at him. He pulled her into his arms. She didn't resist.   
  
"Max," he breathed. She could hear his heart beating fast. He really loved her. She started to cry, to let it all out.   
  
"Its okay," he told her, stroking her hair.   
  
"Thank you," she said into his chest. Then she looked up at him. "I love you, Logan." Then she kissed him.   
  
THE END   
  



End file.
